Shadow Hearts: Dawn of a New Era
by EAnIL
Summary: [AU] [FaBerry] A Harmonixer who's looking for her missing father that get tangle in a journey she have no choice but to do, when ever she to wanted or not. And a Songstress traveling to escape a mad man. Two lost souls finding each other and change the destiny fated to them in a epic adventure of a lifetime and saving the world without killing each other.Punk!Quinn Calm!Rachel
1. Prologue

**[**AN1: Disclaimer – I do neither Own Glee nor Shadow Hearts they belong to there respective owners. And I like to shout out to **gutterfiend** of GameFaqs for making the script of the game, this story also a fruit of his labor without him I cannot make this fanfiction.**]**

**[**AN2: This is base on one of my favorite RPG "Shadow Hearts" its follow the story but of course with my own twist and turns. And also the characters are mix of the both world because there are just some characters that is cannot or really hard to alter.**]**

**[**AN3: This Universe is AU. where monster roams, and magic is ancient art that is use by a practitioner of their sects, and where no-so modern weapons are making its way to the world. Also as this story is base on the game that is base to early 19th century, so the time setting is also the same.**]**

**[**AN4: This is my first major fic and its UnBeta piece of work, so please gentle in your critics and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. And all flames will be use to fry Quinn's bacon.**]**

* * *

**Prologue**

Rouen, Ivanrice – 1913 N.E.

A newspaper that is discarded in the street in the headlines that reads…

**A traveling Songstress, brutally murdered before sunrise!**

There is a picture of a nondescript street in Rouen.

You can also read an article about a body scatter in pieces, as if a savaged by a beast and about her daughter that is believe to be traveling with, is missing…

* * *

South Manchu, Yatze, autumn, that same year…

A train is traveling across the countryside in the night. Inside the train, a handsome, with a shiny curly haired well-dresses English gentleman walks down the aisle and allow an elderly woman to pass. As he continues onward, he passes by a young woman with a blonde hair sitting sideways in her seat with her back to the aisle. Cover by her coat. And as the gentleman passes, the young woman's eyes open, flashing amber gold then returning to green hazel.

Meanwhile, in the luxury car of the Harmonia army, several soldiers are on guard.

"It's already past 2300hrs, and it's still a long way to Fengtian." the Major complains.

"Major, what's this all about? Why this special train in the middle of the night just to escort this girl to Harmonia? She looks pretty ordinary to me." the soldier asked.

The woman in question wears a blue and white mini dress decorated with white buttons on the chest. Underneath, she wears a white petticoat that adds volume to her dress. She has white tights which end at her thighs, showing her long legs for a short statue and brown shoes. Her brown hair is held up in a bun that is braid in each side with a blue ribbon. And she also wears a silver pendant that given to her by her mother around her neck.

"Hell if I know… There's no telling what the big shots in Sable were thinking. Next time I see you-know-who I'll ask her, Okay?" the Major says.

The Major and the two soldiers are standing guard at the back of the car as if protecting the captive brunette and another two guarding the door.

Suddenly a cry of pain rings out and one of soldiers guarding the door falls to the floor in a bloody messy heap. The other guard at the door tries to back away in terror but to no avail and then something flashes in front of him and without even feeling the attack his neck broken in little tiny pieces.

"What's going on?" as the Major asked, the two riflemen beside him stand up and take aim as the English gentlemen walks through the door of the car and gives an enigmatic smile, behind him, his familiar, A small Windshear a low class daemon with its filthy sickle that cleaves enemies with frightening speed. That is now hovering in his shoulder.

"Shoot!" the Major ordered. The two riflemen open fire but all their shots are being block by the little daemon as the gentlemen calmly walking forward to them.

The Brunette and the Major watch in horror as the two guard stumbles in another bloody mess. Then the Major panics to the unseen attack he pulls out his pistol and begins to shot wildly to the advancing man.

"Die! Die! Die!" shouted the Major as he ran out of bullet and yet continue to fire out of desperation.

The gentlemen stop at front of him and as he stop the Major's body spasm into a halt, bursting into a bloody fountain of blood and flesh, and as the Brunette looks away at the bloody scene, the gentleman teleported himself at the front of the woman child.

"Eeek! It's you!" the Brunette shirked as she back away to the wall.

"Yes… Roger Bacon. I'm honored that you remember me so well." as the gentleman introduce himself. The familiar is putting his sickle in the Brunette's neck and she cringes in terror.

"You can't escape. Come quietly, maiden." Bacon threatens the Brunette but then turn away to look at the door behind him. As it open, A Woman quietly steps in.

And as she enter the Windshear attack the woman suddenly, severing her left arm in to two. She grabs the familiar with her uninjured hand and squeezes the life out of it, until the creature explodes.

Then she nonchalantly pick up the arm in the floor and just like magic, it meld back again and looks like new, no scars or mark and not even a sign that it's been cut in two.

"I was fond of him." Bacon commented half heartedly.

The Brunette slowly starts to back away when she notices that Bacon is distracted and get a good look at the woman.

The Woman have a long blonde platinum hair and her bangs are long and like a like a lion's mane unruly and wild, her long hair is also in a low ponytail, hair looks like a lion's tail it is bind by a blue hair cloth and fluffy at the end. She wears a leather black short with silver linings at its sides. Two big blue belts that cross like a gunslinger belt, there also a small brown leather messenger bag attach at her back of her short and what looks like two extended strap that when she's running its like a two tail waving in the wind. She also wear a black tank top that is under a black half vest hoodie that have a crucifix design at the back with silver stitches. Her shoes are are black steel toe boots and a final touch of azure blue talisman at her neck. And looks like her weapon of choice are her fist that are cover in black leather gloves.

She looks wild but a there's a calmness about her and her moments fluid and always in control.

And as she admiring the woman, Bacon suddenly grab her arm and hold up his other hand to the front of her face, and then a blue light appears, she suddenly slumps backward to him, unconscious.

Bacon tosses her into his shoulder and turns to leave.

The woman begun to run after him nut then suddenly Bacon's eyes flash white as he release a sonic boom made from magic and knocking up the woman through three of the train car.

When she finally came around she stop, then quietly laugh, after calming down she started to pursue Bacon. As she move forward the air become thick and for every car she move forward there's a group of three windshear guarding the room. At the luxury at the end, there are no sign of the Brunette nor Bacon, as she looks around she notice the big hole in the roof.

"Up there?" the Woman mumbles.

She jumps through the roof using the couch as a springboard, and then pursues Bacon who is running to the end of the train. but then he stop when he feels that woman is approaching.

"You're a persistent little rat, aren't you?" Bacon irritably asks.

"You aren't getting away, buddy!" the woman reply.

As she ready her fist to punch Bacon. Bacon then gently put the brunette down as he also ready himself in battle. And as soon as she put down the girl, the woman jump to his side attempting to drop a heel kick to him, then he suddenly melt into the wind and reform that the other side of the roof, and then he send a multiple small sonic wave. The woman then jumps high, higher that normal human to the escape the barrage of sonic wave. After that jump the woman gain a momentum and pull a seven combo of punches and kicks hitting Bacon hard and backward.

Bacon then started to get serious reciting a short spell to summon a medium powered dark magic called "Nightmare" that release a black fog that disoriented the target get them to feel pain even there's nothing attacking them and its hit the woman square at the chest and left her out of air and loose her footing. As she gather her wit and try to bear the pain, Bacon release another barrage of sonic wave but this time it's bigger than the other one and once again it hit her hard and fast. As she's groaning in pain she can help but feel the build up of dark energy in her, wanting to get out and lash out to her attacker. After getting her footing again she pushes herself to attack, kick after kick and punches after another getting Bacon to back away.

What she didn't know is that while she attack him, he is summoning a massive magical concentration at himself to make another and powerful dark magic called "Dark Messenger" this release a black beam of light that pierce the mind and the soul of the target to spread them with the paranoia of madness. And what he didn't know that the woman is immune to this type of attack and it only further feed the dark energy inside her and wanting to be release faster, and release it did.

The dark energy consumes the woman as she raises her hands to hold her head and calm the raging inside her, the dark energy started to envelop her and she can't help scream a soundless scream as she change shapes to her first devilish dark form the "Death Empress". The first thing that change is her eyes it became neon gold then the binding of her hair is gone and wave freely in the air and her hair color become steel white also there's a black curve horn at the center of her forehead pointing upward. Her cloths remain the same but her body is not, the color of her skin became ashen black only just a couple of shades to be black, her leather gloves became black azure gauntlets and a prodding slick long black tail. Overall she still looks the same but now she looks dangerous, really, really dangerous.

As the dangerous form of herself attack Bacon with sonic speed of kicks and punches without relenting. The burst of energy that come is also easily gone but without infecting Bacon with an attack called "Drain Touch" this attack as the name suggest drain the enemy of his life force leaving them only a little bit of magical resource and stamina. And as Bacon get hit he retreated backwards leaving the brunette at the center of the two fighters.

"You're stronger than I expected…" Bacon said, empress by the ability the woman posses.

"Agh…!" the woman groan as she revert to her real form.

But on the other side of things Bacon is getting frustrated, he needed the brunette to start his plan for his devious plot, he started to collect a massive magical concentration, while woman rest after getting back to her old self and sanity. Bacon then started one of the most powerful spell of dark magic called "Revelation" this spell release the seal of the dark Kabbalah and unleash a massive negative energy that will destroy everything it touch into nothingness.

"Now, foul monster… you shall crease to be!" As Bacon starter the last set of incantation and the building of power is evident by the purple light in his gasp. The pendant of the Brunette begins to emit lights.

"W-what on Earth!?" was a confuse Bacon blur out.

As the light intensify, the Brunette started to hover off the ground shining more brightly like the stars. Bacon cringes and back away in horror. The woman notices this, then rush to Bacon and punches him in the face so hard enough that it cave in to his skull.

"Wha… Damn!" Bacon shouted as he move away backwards.

The woman has picked up the brunette and jumps off the train with her. Flying to the ground Bacon pulls away his hand away from his face to reveal that its rapidly healing itself. the gentleman lands on the ground and watches the train travels off into the distance.

* * *

**[**AN5: Ok… And this what happens when you watch to much ani'me, read to much manga and play to much role-playing games. Also please do not worries the other Gleeks will make an appearance either as a main character or a cameo. Hopefully the battle scenes are not to boring. Also I like to be clear that this a FaBerry fic and as much I like to add Brittana its still not a right time because their characters are still so apart and Brittany's character is still in the middle of the story. and don't forget Read and Review **]**


	2. CH1 Fated Meeting

**[CHAPTER 1 – Fated Meeting]**

When the brunette came to be, what she saw is an open field beside a small stream and railroad tracks. And above her she saw the greenest field of green with burst of gold sprinkled in the eyes of the woman that held her.

"Hello there. Finally coming to, sleeping beauty? If you're looking for the train, it's long gone. Heh heh… pretty exciting, huh? Have you having a tingly feeling? Right here?" the blonde woman said as she reaches for her.

"N-no… Stay away!" the brunette shriek as she steps back.

"Stay away?! I haven't even done anything yet." the blonde woman tersely reply.

"Stay… stay back, please… I… I can't. No… I… I can't do anything, I…" the brunette sacredly mumbles as she run away.

"Huh!? Uh… Where do you think you're going? I'm telling you. It's not safe that way." the blonde said as she shakes her head. "Aw, give me a break… Hey, beautiful! Don't run off like that." shouted the blonde, but as she start heading off where the brunette ran off, she fall in her knee.

A female disconnected voice can be heard inside her head.

"**Dark… and Ligh… reun..ed… Prote… a… find yo… reas… fo… living…"**

"AARGH! Damn that hurts…! Not that damn voice again…!" the blonde complain as she stand up. "Stupid voices! Okay, I got it… I'm supposed to protect her, right…?" mumbles the blonde. As she started running off to the brunette she hear the girl give off a girly scream.

"Eeeek..!" and with out further ado she hurriedly to the clearing where she heard the brunette. And as she approach, she saw the brunette laying in the ground and hastily get to her.

The blonde brush her hair with her hands irritated. "Hey! Are you alright? Were you attack or something? I TOLD you it was dangerous, didn't I…" 'Looks like I'm the one who's getting all tingly inside. Maybe I should make a move.' the blonde smirk "Um, hello?"

"… … …"

'Wonder if she'd mind if I…' thought the blonde as she kneels down.

"… … …"

The blonde stand up and looks away blushing, then she looks again her red face fading and wake the brunette again. "Hey! Beautiful! Don't just lie there like a dead fish! Please get up!" As the brunette stand up, she looks and back away from the blonde. "I bust my hump saving' you, then you take one look at me and run off… Then you faint?" the blonde complain and point a finger at the brunette "you Ma'am have no manners, you' know that right?"

"A… A monster just suddenly…" the brunette reply.

The blonde nods and answers "Yeah. There's a lots of hungry wolves and bloodsucking bats around here." And looks around "You probably attracting them. You smell divine, y' know." the brunette then blush and looks around.

"Anyway, don't run off like that, Okay? Cause if I don't do like the voice says, my head's going to slit open!" the blonde explain.

"…Huh?"

"Don't "huh?" me. Someone, or something, is pretty damn insistent that I protect you." the blonde add.

"Protect… me?" the brunette question.

"That's right. It's always "Go protect that person!" or "Go to that Town". The stupid voice jumps into my head all the time. And now it's ordering me to protect you. Anyway, at least I'm never bored. Whenever it tells me to go, there are always plenty of monsters." the blonde explain further.

"So that's why you were in the train?" the brunette concluded.

"Yup. But thanks to that voice, I'm changing from your ordinary bad-girl type into a real psycho. What about you? Hey, are you a psycho too? Do you see any weird things?" the blonde casually ask.

"…Maybe." the brunette nods.

"Well you don't seem quite like me, but… whatever. We can't just chat all day. First, we've got to find a place to rest. And I'm getting hungry." the blonde start walking away and the brunette hesitantly follows, she stops and look at the brunette. "Whoa, almost forgot. The name's Quinn. You can call me Quinn." the blonde gives a small smirk as she introduce herself.

"Quinn… I'm Rachel Corcoran. Please, call me Rachel." the brunette also introduce herself, and out of nowhere she gives Quinn, her one of her most brightest smile that leaves the blonde breathless.

Quinn blinks as she whisper into the wind her reply. "Heh heh, Rachel, huh? Even your name's beautiful."

"… … …" and only the red in Rachel's face is the proof that she heard the whisper confession.

"Oookay! I got it! I won't touch you! Right, we're off!" Quinn order as she turn around blushing.

* * *

As the two continue on the path they stumble in a dead end, the way is uncross-able submerge in water. Looking around they find an old sluice gates.

"…Tsk, another dead end." the blonde mumble irritated.

"Um… Quinn… maybe if we do something with this sluice gate, we'll be able to cross the river."

"Huh? Ah, of course! Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing." Quinn awkwardly reply.

"… … …"

"Er, anyway, let's have a search, then." Rachel just shake her head and gives a small smile on Quinn's antics.

After all the gates have been investigated and found the most rotten of the handle they place it on the only remaining solid gate and used to drain the sluice.

"Okay! Perfect! A little rusty, but I ain't complaining. Looks like it'll take a while for the water to drain… Hey, I say we take a rest over there." the blonde propose.

"R-right." the brunette shyly reply.

As they set camp in the ruins of an abandoned hunt, Quinn then started the fire. Rachel then sit need of it fight the coming of the chills of the night air, after a few minutes of silence it only takes Rachel a while to become dead to the world. As the blonde take place at the other side of the fire she cannot stop herself to look the beauty that's in front of her, and after a while Quinn soon followed the brunette to Morpheus's embrace. Soon after she awaken by someone mumbling some things.

"Zzz… Zzz…"

"She's asleep. What's that all about?! She's got some nerve… Yeah, to hell with it. I'm just gonna…" Quinn mumble as she stand and…

"Unh, uhhh… Mother…"

"Wha… you talking' in your sleep!? Don't scare me like that!" get closer to the sleeping beauty that disturbing her rest, "Goddess! Why am I stuck protecting this damn beauty?" and kneel beside her and try to understand what she dreaming.

"Zzz… Zzz…"

"Oh, please. Don't tell me she's dreaming about her MOM." Quinn stands. "Whew… I'm getting a sleepy again" and try' s to return to her spot but suddenly the fire flickers ominously "Wh-what the!? This aura, it's…"

As Quinn tense, ready to fight. A man wearing a military trench coat with sad theater mask at his face materializes beside Rachel.

"Heh. At last we meet…" the masked man said.

Quinn steps back, startled. "Father! What… What are you doing here?!" asked by now confuse blonde.

"I've come to visit, girl. The souls of the monster you've killed are quite lonely, you see…" the masked man replied.

"Souls of the… monster…!?" the blonde question.

The masked man glaze at Rachel's sleeping features. "What a lovely face. And yet, I must show proper courtesy. It is thanks to this woman's power that I am even her." the man explain.

"Her power?! What?" the blonde's startle question.

"Haven't you notice? This world overflows with the ghost of the monsters you've slain. The gate of eternal darkness was closed until now, you see… this woman is causing it to open! The ghosts sealed inside the darkness depths of your heart… they call to me, girl. And they demand that I devour your very soul!" the man further explain. Then laugh, disappears and reappears closer to Quinn.

"Stay away!" Quinn shouted as she ready her fist and arms to defend on the incoming punch that the masked man deliver. After the initial impact Quinn jumps backwards and run onward to the to give momentum to her one, two, three punch but then the man just stood and take them all. Quinn then followed it up by series of kicks and summersaults but again the man just take them and its looks like that any attack that Quinn unleash it doesn't even hurt the man.

And as she recuperate after her series of attacks. The man suddenly change his stance, a very familiar stance, very reminisce of her missing father. As she stood there shock at the change of the stance of the masked man. Suddenly he disappears and reappears at front of her, delivering a very powerful uppercut to her stomach making her fall to the ground and unconscious.

* * *

As Quinn wakes up she notice that she is in a small, misty, dark graveyard. There is an iron fence running around, outside you can see some several large trees. There are also two gates at each side of the fence with lit lanterns on them. The one the left side seems to be close and lock and the other wide open, where she seems laying down.

As she stands up she notice that she have a massive headache. "Unh… What's going on… Where am I?! This is just like in my dreams!" she put up a fist and slash it though the air in front of her. "Huh? Wheres…!? Where is he? Gah! So he didn't come with me, eh? Damn! I can't believe this. Honestly, this is a pretty lame illusion. If… it is an illusion." As she walks further in, she looks at the gravestones. "Yup… this is it all right. The graveyard from my dreams. Aw, man, I don't want to be remembering this! Now's the part where I get lost, then wake up in a cold sweat just a monster's about to eat me." Quinn stop walk, look around and release a big sigh. "No, no, NO! Nothing but trouble ever since that freaking' voice showed up! Maybe I've lost it completely. First, Dad jumps out off my nightmare and shows up right before my eyes… and now I'M in the dreams! I save that beauty and don't get so much a KISS. C'mon, aren't they supposed to get all dewy-eyed, "Ooh, Ms. Quinn! Thank you ever so much! SMOOCH!" …Ain't that how it's supposed to go? … … … Oh man, now I'm all depressed."

Walking further little northwest of the close gate she notice a mausoleum with four mask floating in the front of it. After seeing it she moves closer to inspect it.

"That door… …Now I see. So it was you all along pulling the strings, eh?" the blonde said as she stop at the stairs looking onward the four figures.

"We are please to see you, girl… The detestable young Harmonixer who damned us to eternal hell…" the sky blue Sword mask said.

"He he, no need to thank me. But to be honest, I really haven't missed you guys at all." the blonde replied.

"Ho ho ho… Your pathetic bravado can't hide you fear" the wooden Staff mask insert.

Quinn enter her fighting stance. "Keep laughin'! I'll slice that stupid mask into two"

"Ha ha ha! Your mind may not comprehend this place, but your heart understand it fully well. Yes. This world is a reflection of your own mind's darkness, darkness you have created yourself." The golden Gold mask explain.

"… … …"

"Ho ho ho… The more of our brethren roaming about the world you strike down, the more you shall become saturated with venomous Malice, born of their bitter vengeance… And when the limit is passed, so then shall HE be reborn into the world of the living. Ho ho ho… The man, the very thought of whom make you shrink in terror…" the bronze Grail mask further explain.

And as the Grail mask explain the masked man in the military trench coat appear at the front of the door of the mausoleum but at back of the four floating masks, he laugh and then disappear as if he never been there in the first place.

Startled, Quinn explode "Enough! Shut your stinking' mask face! That's enough! You think I'm scared!? Don't make me laugh! I've been hunting monsters for over ten years. I can handle one or two of those guys with the flick of a finger! You got that, you bodiless freaks!"

"Ha ha ha… Don't get so excited. You loved your father so much, that now you're wandering aimlessly in search of him." the Sword mask taunted.

"Stay out of this! Look, I'm just out looking for revenge for my parents, It's none of your concern!" the blonde reply.

"Heh. Strange words for someone who still desperately wants to believe her father is still alive somewhere…" the Staff mask goaded.

Quinn controlling herself clenches her fist. "You… Now you're really starting to piss me off! Say another word and I'll smash your smirking faces in!"

"Ha ha ha! Slow down, girl. Worry not, we have a proper opponent for you! To sweep away the accumulation of Malice, you must do battle!" the Gold mask announce.

And then as four masks summoned a creature of malice. The courtyard of the mausoleum began to mist over some more, circling the place and only at the front of her. She can already see the ghostly figure of floating armor already at fighting stance, sword ready to slash. Already trying to attack.

Quinn never waste a second to evade the incoming assault. She then retaliate by feeding it a flying kick followed a series of high kicks and a powerful finishing elbow drop. After that attack the ghostly warrior mesh with the surrounding mist.

"Hah! C'mon, at least give me some sort of challenge! Who's next? You guys?!" the blonde brag as she is still high from her win.

"Ho ho ho… Well done. Your victory has swept aside the vengeance of our brethren. And it appears that the reactions of that cursed talisman you hold have vanish as well." the Grail mask announce.

"Heh heh heh… It's too early to get cocky, girl. This purification is only temporary." the Sword mask advice.

"What's that supposed to mean" ask the blonde.

"Ho ho ho… When you return to your world, killing our compatriots will only result in increase Malice. Then you will come back here to lower it. no matter how many you slaughter, this hell will continue." the Staff mask said.

"Ha, ha, ha! Then, in due time, HE will be resurrected… The man you fear more than Death itself!" the Gold mask added.

"Tee hee hee… Do you intend to keep running forever…?" the Grail mask taunted.

"Ho ho ho… How much easier it would be for you if you'd simply come here in death." the Staff mask fantasize.

"Enough! Shut up!" Quinn turns as she have enough of the nonsense taunting that she been hearing.

"Ha ha ha… Be gone with you, girl! Return to the world of the living." the Sword mask said.

As Quinn leaves, she notice that been something change with one of the tombstones, which is glowing. She then walk closer to inspect it.

"Yeowch! Aren't these tombstone thingies freaky? Almost like they're alive. Ha ha! Wouldn't it be hilarious if all the monsters I've killed stating crawling out of this? Heh heh…This one is glowing. Seal of Earth, huh…?" As Quinn touché the stone a flash of light flashes.

"Huh? What the…? Suddenly I feel… awful…!" As Quinn feel into her knees, she can hear a majestic roar inside her head. And as she hear the roar an image of a were-like creature make and appearance in the top of the tombstone. A Tigerion to be exact the 'Vicious Daemon of the north' and as Quinn make an eye contact to the beast, the launch into her. Melding to her spirit and a violent impulse wells inside her psyche.

"A new spirit to fuse with… Is this… my power?" the blonde ask herself. As she make way to the opened gate and as she come closer to the gate she can hear something.

"…ease! Wa…up!"

"…Huh? That voice…?" the blonde mumbles.

"Quinn…! Please, open your eyes"

"Aargh! …My head again!" Quinn clutch her head as she falls to the ground.

* * *

As the blonde came to be, she saw that the fire has gone out with Rachel kneeling at her side, they both stand and Quinn turns way whispering to herself. "So… he's back"

"Are you all right? You were having a nightmare… Mumbling about mask… And 'Malice'." Rachel worriedly asked.

Quinn turns around as she answer. "…None of your business. And my head's really starting to hurt. That's all." but then she shyly ask. "Ahm… How long was I out?"

"Only two or three minutes since I found you. But you seemed to be in such pain." the brunette answer and her tone still carry some worry.

The blonde shrugs but still answer the worried brunette. "Nothing to worry about. I always have nightmares. Ever since I was a kid. …C'mon, let's go."

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
